


Moving Day

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh has a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Prompt provided by jayeindc.

“Would it help if I pushed?”

“What?”

Calleigh smiled at the voice that came from behind the overstuffed chair that appeared stuck in the doorway of the apparently no longer vacant condo down the hallway from her own. “I asked if it would help if I pushed.”

“If you don’t mind.”

The blonde set down her shopping bag and took an appraising look at the stuck piece of furniture. She placed her shoulder against what she hoped was the right spot. “Okay, on three. One… two… three!”

The chair gave way and landed inside the condo with a thud. Calleigh, not expecting the chair to give way quite so quickly, followed, landing on the floor in an ungraceful tumble of pinwheeling limbs after bouncing off the overstuffed chair.

“Oh, God!”

“I’m okay.”

“Don’t move; you could be hurt.”

Before Calleigh could even begin to right herself deft hands were checking her for injury. She brushed the hands aside. “I fine, really. The only thing I bruised is my pride.” As she sat up she looked up and found her breath taken away by the most stunning woman she’d ever seen. Sapphire blue eyes, aquiline nose, and fiery red hair.

Standing, Dana held her hand out to help the beautiful blonde up. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Getting no response she started to kneel again. “Are you hurt?”

“Huh? Oh! No. I’m fine.” Calleigh felt herself blush. “Just a little embarrassed.”

“Why? I’m the one that almost got you hurt.” She again held out her hand to help the blonde up.

Calleigh finally took the proffered hand and heaved herself up from the floor. She was surprised to find herself looking down into those captivating eyes. But then she was in heels and the redhead was barefoot. “Moving in?”

Dana found herself staring into bright green eyes and felt her heartbeat speed up. Belatedly she realized she was still holding the woman’s hand and reluctantly let it go. “What?”

“Are you moving in?”

She had to break eye contact to get her mental balance back. “Oh, yeah.” She made a sweeping arm gesture around the living room at the boxes.

“You should have had someone helping you,” Calleigh said with a small smile which the redhead returned.

“I did, but she got an emergency call and had to go. I thought I had things under control – that chair’s not very heavy, just cumbersome.”

“So I gathered,” the blonde said with an amused smirk. She stuck her hand out. “Calleigh Duquesne.”

The redhead shook her hand. “Dana Scully.”

“Nice to meet you, Dana. I live down the hall in 707.”

Dana was almost blinded by the megawatt smile Calleigh gave her. “Nice to meet you, too. Thanks for the help.”

“My pleasure.”

“Listen, I’ve had about all the unpacking I can handle for one day. I was about to crack open a bottle of chardonnay. Would you care for a glass?” She smiled. “It’s guaranteed to heal bruised pride.”

Calleigh couldn’t keep from chuckling. “Then how can I refuse?” She found herself feeling warmed to see the redhead smile in response.

“Make yourself at home,” Dana said with a gesture toward the sofa. “I’ll be right back.”

While Dana headed into the kitchen Calleigh retrieved her shopping bag from the hallway and closed the door before sitting down on the comfortable sofa. She looked around the living room. While there were obviously boxes still to be unpacked, it looked as if Dana had gotten a lot done already. Other than the chair awkwardly sitting near the door, the rest of the living room furniture had been put in place and some pictures in frames already graced the end tables.

Dana returned with an opened bottle of wine and two wineglasses. “I haven’t found my potato peeler yet, but the corkscrew is already in its assigned drawer.”

Again, the blonde chuckled. “Well, as long as you’ve got your priorities straight.”

“No better way to relax than a hot bath and glass of good wine.”

“Ah. For me, it’s shooting.”

“What?”

“The best way for me to relax is to go to the range and shoot.” Calleigh watched for Dana’s reaction. “I find the concentration allows me to focus and let go of whatever’s bothering me.”

Dana nodded as she poured the wine. “I can see how it would.”

Calleigh was surprised at the redhead’s matter-of-fact attitude. Most people, especially women, usually had some kind of reaction to the idea of a woman enjoying shooting a gun. But there was clearly no judgment in the blue eyes that met hers as she accepted the glass of wine.

~~~

They were almost through the bottle of chardonnay when they decided it would be a good idea to get something to eat. Chinese was ordered and delivered.

A second bottle was opened and the two found themselves talking as if old friends, revealing things neither would have never breathed a word of to their closest friends. They were discovering an unnamable connection facilitated by wine and the instinctive recognition of a kindred soul.

Dana looked at Calleigh when she didn’t respond to her question. “Calleigh?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. What was the question?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Dana?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do since I first saw you.”

“What?”

Calleigh leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the redhead’s. They were so soft.

Dana was surprised by the kiss, but it wasn’t unwelcome. It had been so long since anyone had kissed her, and Calleigh was an intriguing and beautiful woman. When the blonde started to pull back, Dana brought her hand up and lightly cupped her cheek. It was enough to make Calleigh stop and kiss her again.

Her heart skipped a beat when Dana’s hand cupped her cheek. She pressed her lips against the redhead’s again… and again. And then Dana’s hand was cupping the back of her head and they were deepening their kiss.

When Calleigh ran her tongue along her lips she parted them and granted her entrance. Dana was surprised to realize the soft moan she heard had come from herself.

Neither one knew who made the suggestion – if indeed anyone did – but they made their way to Dana’s bedroom. It was the one room that was completely unpacked and settled.

Kicking off her heels, Calleigh found she and Dana were the same height. But that really didn’t matter for long since she gently pushed the redhead back onto the bed and covered her body with her own. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat and along smooth skin that was revealed as she unbutton the over-sized oxford shirt Dana wore. Calleigh smiled when she realized Dana wasn’t wearing a bra.

Dana gasped when the blonde took a hard nipple in her mouth. She spread her thighs, enjoying the feel of Calleigh’s body settling in between them. What the blonde was doing to her with her mouth felt so good. Then she was kissing her again and hands were working to remove her well-worn jeans and underwear.

Calleigh had thought she’d left her attraction to women behind a number of years ago, but Dana was so beautiful. And she was an exquisite kisser. She could have simply kissed her for hours. However, she sensed it had been a long time since someone had treated Dana right, and she wanted to reward the woman’s trust in opening up to her. With all of their clothes removed, the skin to skin contact felt so good. Calleigh slipped a hand between them and discovered the evidence of Dana’s arousal.

Dana’s hips jerked when Calleigh fingers slipped between her wet folds and teased her opening. She let out a moan when she felt a couple of fingers push inside her. It had been so long since she’d slept with anyone, and even longer since she’d slept with a woman. With what Calleigh was doing to her she couldn’t for life of her figure out why she’d let it be so long. She came with a cry.

Calleigh grinned when Dana climaxed, but she wasn’t done with her. She started kissing her way down her body. When Dana realized where she was headed she put a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t–”

The blonde quickly moved back up and silenced her with a kiss. “Shhh. Relax, darlin’; trust me,” she said with a smile and began her path downward again.

Dana’s head slammed back into her pillow when she felt Calleigh’s tongue push between her folds and circle her clit. Her second orgasm was explosive and loud.

Calleigh was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she moved back up and took the redhead in her arms. “You’re incredible,” she breathed before sharing her taste in a deep kiss.

Dana pushed up and rolled the blonde over. She took a coral nipple in her mouth and suckled, eliciting moans and whimpers from Calleigh. Her hand trailed down her flat stomach to downy blonde curls and slick flesh. Then she pushed her fingers inside Calleigh. She kissed and licked her way down the blonde’s undulating body until she took her into her mouth. She moaned at the wonderful taste.

Calleigh’s body bowed and then slammed back into the bed as she was rocked by a powerful orgasm. She loosely wrapped an arm around Dana’s shoulders when she felt her head lay on her shoulder. “Mmmm… welcome to Miami, darlin’,” she said with a pleased smile.

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Dana replied softly.

FIN


End file.
